Make it, Eat it (Brownie Try-it)
This Try-it was originally called Food Fun. In 1999, it was renamed Make It, Eat It, and in 2011 it was retired. While the most important reason to eat is because you need energy, food can also be a lot of fun to grow, prepare, and especially to eat! As with all older Brownie Try-its, scouts need to complete 4 activities to earn the badge. Baked Apples You will need: 1 baking apple for each person ¼ cup unsweetened apple juice for each apple 2 tablespoons of raisons for each apple 1 marshmallow for each apple 1 teaspoon of ground cinnamon for each apple A knife Have an adult help you peel the apple halfway down. Core the apple almost to its bottom. Stuff the apple core with raisons. Put the apple in a baking dish and pour the juice over it. Sprinkle the apple with a little cinnamon. Bake the apple in a 375* oven for 40-45 minutes. Put a marshmallow on top of the apple and let it melt. Check that the apple is tender but not mushy. Enjoy this treat hot or cold! Fruit Fun Prepare these recipes to serve at a get-together. Fruit Juice Fizz You will need: 1 orange or lemon Orange juice Pineapple juice Cranberry juice Club or white soda A pitcher A knife Cut the orange or lemon into slices. Put 1 or 2 cups of each juice into the pitcher. For every 3 cups of juice, add 1 cup of the club soda. Add the slices of fruit. Chill the juice. Serve. Fruit Salad Take different types of fruit and cut them up into little pieces. Place all the fruit into a large bowl. Mix up the fruit. Serve the fruit in small cups with a topping of whipped cream. Sloppy Joes Make this recipe with your Girl Scout friends or your family. It is especially good when you make it outdoors! The recipe will serve 4-6 people. Ask an adult to help you. You will need: 1 pound ground beef or ground chicken 1 can of tomato soup Ketchup Prepared mustard Hamburger buns Skillet Container to hold excess fat Strainer Stove top, hot plate, or outdoor oven Brown the meat in the skillet. Hold the strainer over the container for fat. Pour everything in the skillet into the strainer. It will catch the meat and let the fat run through. Put the meat back into the skillet. Add the soup, ketchup, and mustard. Heat until thoroughly cooked. Serve on buns. Green Thumb Food does not just appear in the grocery store. Many of the products you eat have natural ingredients. Try this activity to see how fruits, vegetables, and grows. You will need: Soil Clay pots or other containers with holes in the bottom Soil Spray bottle Watering can Plates Masking tape Find a seed of a plant that you want to grow. Herbs and salad greens are the best for beginners. Add soil to the clay pot (or other container) until it is almost full. Push a seed under the soil with your finger. Read the back of the package to learn how deep to bury the seed. A seed that is buried too deep may not grow. Do the same with four or five more seeds. Be sure there is space between the seeds. After you plant the seeds, gently pat down the soil. Place the pot on a plate. Carefully water the soil. Write the name of the seeds you planted on the masking tape and tape onto the pot. Place the pot in an area that receives sunlight. Check the soil every day. You need to keep the soil moist for the seeds to grow. Recipe Book You will need: A notebook Magazines Newspapers Scissors Glue Cut out pictures from magazines of different food products. Cut out letters from a newspaper that spell the words "My Recipe Book". Glue the spelled-out words and pictures to the cover of your book. Create any design you'd like. Cover the book with clear book cover or contact paper. Divide the book into three sections: "Family Recipes", "Girl Scout Recipes", and "My Creations". Write the title on a blank page at the start of each new section. Decorate the section titles. Add recipes that your friends and family have shared with you. Brownie Soup A Brownie Girl Scout needs her Brownie soup. Your Girl Scout friends can add their own ingredients to the basic recipe. Remember that an adult must be with you to be sure you're safe when cooking. You will need: A can opener A large spoon A large pot Bowls Spoons Ladle 4 cups broth 3 cups of different kinds of vegetables 1 cup of beans ½ cup of rice Put the rice and 1 cup of water into the pot. Heat and stir. When the rice is soft, add the vegetables, beans, and broth. Heat until the soup is hot. Serve. Clean up! Additional Resources